More than Secret
by InfamousRae
Summary: Rory Anochecer and her followers are slowly gaining power in the Night World. Until suddenly she meets her ultimate match. I match that involves a secret Wildpower and asoulmate Rory might have to risk her life and sister for. R
1. Default Chapter

More  
By: infamousRae  
  
  
all characters from the nightworld series belong to LJ smith everyone else is all MINE! This my first fanfic for LJ so be nice and tell me what you think... should I continue?   
  
  
  
" Rory." I replied quickly into my cell phone, "This better be important!"  
  
"Rory, where are you? I've been waiting at the club for over an hour!" Celeste hissed into the phone.   
  
"Celeste I'm busy at the wharf. I'm watching these humans. They are searching for a nest."  
  
"A nest? There are no nests in the Wharf anymore, just the scum of our society. They won't be missed." She replied disdainfully  
  
"I know this, Celeste. I just want to play. See you in an hour or so." I answered and clicked the phone shut.  
  
I peered from behind the brick wall and saw all the Buffy the vampire slayer wannabe's creeping into a warehouse, thinking there was a nest of vampires there. The only thing they would find was a couple of decomposed bodies and maybe a few scraps of bones and that was about it. There were at least six humans clothed in black tights and black scarves covering their faces. Four from their body frames looked like men and the other two diminutive humans were females. Two carried sacks, I listened close enough and I could hear the clicking of the objects inside... wood.   
The sacks most likely contained stakes, swords, and probably some wooden handcuffs for torture.   
At least five feet behind me I heard rustling, from the vibrations of the footsteps it was obviously a man around 175 lbs and he was breathing hard, I tensed up but not so much that he could tell I knew he was behind me. Swish I heard the man withdraw his sword from his sheath and swiftly raise it over my neck. Right when he drew his arms back to slice through my neck I crouched and turned on the balls of my feet. My right hand flicked forward and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him off balance I kicked his kneecap with his momentum he flew against the brick wall and slumped down to the ground. Pathetic vermin. I thought and pulled him over and took a seat on his chest waiting for him to wake.   
  
  
"Get up, vermin." I snapped after a few minutes of waiting for him to come to.  
  
"ughh.." he moaned and tried to sit up, "Get off of me!"  
  
"Just relax," I purred petting his tight chest, "Tell me now, what are you and the other want to be ninja's looking for?"   
  
" I won't tell you!' he hissed in between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh but you will." I growled as I twisted his wrist backwards until I heard a sickening crack.  
  
" Arrgh! Stop! Please!" he begged  
  
"Tell me, NOW! Stop wasting my time! I'm getting hungry!" I warned pulling at his scarf that was covering everything except his brown eyes.  
  
" I don't know anything!" he cried pitifully  
  
"Stop lying to me, I NEED to know, what are your people looking for? I know they aren't going to waste their time looking for rogue vamps. WHO or WHAT is it that you want?" I hissed my lips brushing against his ear.  
  
" It doesn't matter if its one rouge vampire or a colony, you all deserve to die! We will kill you all..." he answered struggling under my weight.   
  
I couldn't help myself and laughed, " Your pathetic, your entire race is all talk. You will do nothing, because you can't. My people will take over the world once again and you will be only legal prey. Seriously now, who is going to die in this situation?" I growled my lips enclosing on his warm neck.  
  
"You are going to die, get up bitch and fight." I heard a voice boom behind me I turned swiftly to see another human above me, green eyes blazing and a three-foot polished cherry wood sword aimed at my throat.  
  
  
R&R please! 


	2. chapter 2

More  
By: infamousRae  
  
A/N: all characters from the nightworld series belong to LJ Smith everyone else is all MINE! This my first fanfic for LJ so be nice and tell me what you think... should I continue?   
  
  
"Who do you think you are Princess?" I snared and dodged from the cherry wood sword. The girl kept perfectly balanced as I stood before her. The girl stopped suddenly as I turned my face to her. She got a glazed look over her eyes "Katia what are you doing? Kill her!" the man on the floor below me stammered. "Who are you!?" the girl, Katia cried dropping her sword. " Who am I?" I laughed in disbelief, " I'm the last person you'll ever see." With that my wrist connected with her chin and her head whipped back and she fell lifeless to the ground. I glared at the body and before I could react I heard the swish of air behind me and then I felt myself slowly losing feeling in my body and everything turning a whir of grays until it faded into pitch black.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wake up." I heard someone scream   
  
Startled I opened my eyes and found a bright flashlight directly in front of them.   
  
"Finally. Have a nice nap?" the voice asked in the shadows, whoever it was, was on my left breathing on my neck. I looked down to see that I was tied to a chair and my arms were pulled behind me and held together with wooden handcuffs  
  
"Wonderful." I snarled my obsidian eyes flashing  
  
"Good, first I want to know who the hell you are." The voice that had a Boston accent boomed  
  
" What makes you think I will tell you?" I laughed and began to squirm out of the handcuffs.  
  
" Because if you don't I kill you."   
  
" Well you are planning on doing that anyway. I want something out of this." I answered grinning into the bright light before me.  
  
" Well sorry, that's not a choice. Tell me who you are and I'll kill you fast, that's what you'll get out of this unless you want to die slowly."   
  
" I don't like that choice- I'll go with D. None of the above." I replied coyly as I surveyed the dark room  
I was obviously in an office, even though it was dark I could see four other figures standing around me, one dusty window and one door.  
  
" Who are you?!" the voice thundered and I felt the point of a stake jabbing into my neck  
  
" My name is Rory." I said reluctantly  
  
" Well isn't that nice, what is your last name?" the voice replied impatiently  
  
"If you must know Rory Anochecer." I replied acidly  
  
" Anochecer? That's evening in Spanish."  
  
" Aren't you just the smartest little thing."  
  
"She can't be related to Rozlyn, can she?" a soft voice asked from the door  
  
"I don't see how it's possible. But she looks just like her."  
  
"Are they twins?"  
  
"Tell me Rory, were you made or born a vampire?"  
  
"I was made if you must know, and I don't have a fucking twin." I hissed  
  
"If she's not a twin, then how can she look so much like Roz? Roz's last name is Night and Rory's last name is Evening in Spanish. How can there be such a coincidence." Another person murmured.  
  
"Go get Roz, now."   
  
Five minutes later the light switched on and six people stood before me with their black tights and bandana's on, covering most of their faces. I heard someone gasp and walk towards me pushing the other vermin out of the way.   
  
"Who the fuck are you!" she screamed  
  
"Listen people, I told you once already. It hasn't changed in the last 5 minutes." I spat slowly picking the handcuffs. In less than two minutes I would be free and full.  
  
The figure before me tore off her bandana and glared at me. She looked just like me. Same dark almond shaped eyes. Same red lips set in a permanent pout. The same curly hair that was so black it had tints of blue. It was me. My mouth opened in shock. She was human. I could smell it on her. She stood in a fighting stance, like a predator ready to pounce. But she didn't move only watched my expression.  
  
The entire roomed grew quiet. I could hear every breath every person gave. Their warm bodies and their pulsing hearts all beating together.  
  
It was time to go.  
  
I unlatched the handcuffs, and as every still stood in their amazement. I struck my twin with the handcuffs it dazed her for a second. Everyone was moving at that moment, arms rising to stab me with their stakes, legs snapping trying to kick me. If I just pressed against the wall they would all finish each other I laughed to my self silently, as I gave an uppercut shattering a jaw, I spun just as someone came running clumsily full force at me, their polished oak sword drawn, I stepped back, left a foot behind and they tripped over arms trying to grasp anything he feel hard to the floor knocking down someone else also. My twin grabbed a fighting stick that was pointed at the end, she twirled it skillfully judging my balance and trying to figure what my next strike would be.   
I wanted for her to strike. If we just alike I should second guess her steps.  
  
She charged at me, bringing the base of the stick to my shoulder. I heard something crack but ignored it as I blocked her next strike. I shouldn't kill her; I just want to taste her! She came at me again this time I grabbed the stick and with equal strength pushed her back against the wall until the stick was against her pale neck. A neck, too much like my own. I bit into to it. Her sweet blood spurted into my mouth. It was as it I had been hit telepathically. I became dizzy and nauseous my mind connected with hers.   
She was....  
  
  
  
She was my sister...  
  
  
R&R if you like it so far!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

More  
By: infamousRae  
  
A/N: all characters from the nightworld series belong to LJ Smith everyone else is all MINE! This my first fanfic for LJ so be nice and tell me what you think... should I continue?   
  
  
My sister? That was absolutely impossible! I was a made vampire! I thought as I brushed past my twin and escaped from the crowded office. The wanna-be ninja's were out cold scattered across the floor. "WAIT!" I heard my evil twin cry behind me I stopped just a brief second to glance back at her. She was pale and small drops of blood dripped from her neck. I shuddered and kept moving. I was late; I had to meet Celeste at the Firehouse. My twin was forgotten then and forever. No one would know about her. I pulled my wild mane into a messy ponytail and jumped into my red classic Mercedes Benz. I gave a sigh as I left all the drama behind. Back to life.   
I pulled a couple pieces of lint from my black cat suit and strutted into the firehouse. The bouncer was a werewolf I grinned and barred my fangs and he let me through moving out of my way. "My my, aren't we late?" Celeste purred from the bar as I approached her "fashionably late, thank you." I answered signally the bartender for a martini. "Did you feed?" she asked sipping her bloody mary. " Just a bit, full enough. Have you eaten anything yet?" I replied watching a couple of shape shifters walk into the club chatting. " NO, I was waiting on you. I'm hungry." She said growling. "Stop being such a bitch." I glared back. A female werewolf turned and scowled our way, "people are so touchy these days." I smirked and turned my attention back to Celeste. "So what was going on at the warehouses? Any body worthwhile?" She asked. "Nothing, just a bunch of 'hunters' really, they were just looking for rogues." I replied nonchalantly looking away quickly. I felt Celeste scanning my mind, luckily I blocked her, I felt her conscience scan over again she stopped and shrugged. I hated it when she did that. She was always probing I pretended I didn't even notice, but I believe she knew I was aware of it. " I've heard alot about what's going on around the warehouses." She whispered lowering her voice an octave. "Really?" I pretended to be interested I've known about the plans for over a year. "Yeah, The Redferns bought all the property and are starting a new affiliation between the shape shifters and vampires. They are going to start training the wild powers. There is a prophecy that was just uncovered and decoded. There is one more wild power. Circle daybreak was the first to decode it but some spies were able to get the plans to Hunter." Celeste said excitidely. This was something new, I knew about the training and the new affliation but another wildpower? How did Celeste find out before me!? " You vampires need to get out, you don't need to be talking about that in here." The gruff werewolf bartender growled glancing around to see if any of his customers noticed. I hissed and walked out Celeste following behind me. "How long have you known?" I snapped glaring at her dimunuative body. She was a made vampire stuck in the hormone enraged body of a 15 year old, even though she was around 110 years old. Usually Made and born vampires didn't associate that much but Celeste was different not only was she a made vampire but an old soul. That's what made her crystal blue eyes look so wise and sullen. "I've just found out, that is why I wanted to meet you tonight." She hissed back "I can't believe it, do they have any leads on where the wildpower is at?" I asked sliding into my car. " Not a clue, they still have a few insiders in circle daybreak looking into it. They need new people, really. Most of the spies are being found out because all those damn witches." She replied hopping into the passenger seat. " Maybe I get one of mine in daybreak." I said absently. Maybe Raven, she was a shapeshifter, around 19. She hated vermin about as much as any other true member of the night world; some bounty hunters in Africa killed her parents. I could fuel her hate and she would definitely join circle daybreak.   
  
Celeste got a hold of the gang. Raven, Thorn, Shauna, Charity and Byre. We would meet up at my place, a small chic apartment on the upper side of Manhattan. Just as I pulled into my parking garage, I heard Thorn's Harley coming, a shriek from a small black raven from above and the bass of Byre's car coming at once. Celeste had telepathically sent for them. Raven landed inside the garage and morphed, her body gracefully turning into a human. Even as a human you could see her as a Raven, with her thin frame and midnight black hair and deep set eyes. Thorn pulled in he was a made vampire, with the body of a football player he nodded his head and stood quiet as the others arrived. Charity pulled up in Lexus. Charity was the most ironic name for her. She was rich and vain. Charity to her was being seen with anyone below her status. Although annoying she was cold hearted enough to be one of my most skilled assassins. Shauna gave a grin barring her teeth as her and Byre got out of his car. We all trooped into my apartment everyone plopped down on my furniture.  
  
"So what is going on?" Byre asked while snuggling with Shauna.  
  
" There is another wildpower. The very last one. It was just discovered. We MUST get them!" I said pouring my self a shot of vodka  
  
I let them absorb it, at first they were silent and then started talking at once.  
  
"Another one? Who found out?"  
"Probably those fucking daybreakers."  
" Brings a new possibility to the table."  
"What does the Prophecy say?"  
  
"You Guys! Listen, our knowledge is very limited. Almost all of the night world's spies have been found out. We need fresh spies in Circle daybreak. That's why we're here. We need to get one of us in there. Hunters are already moving they have ruined Hunter's plan on making a training facility at the wharfs. I'm going to contact Hunter, today but I have to bring a plan with me." I cut them off explaining. Shauna's eyes widened while Thorn kept a smirk on his face. "It's coming from the inside. I know who it is too." Charity suddenly said standing up. "It's the traitors. Ash, Quinn and plenty of others that have joined Circle daybreak still have a connection. IF nothing, we need to get rid of them. They are the ones telling daybreak our plans. The council isn't private enough. I bet if some vermin walked in, claiming to be a witch and could riffle through some papers and find out everything!" she cried   
  
"So what are you saying we do about it Charity?" I asked interested, she had a good point.  
  
" We need to get our part of the council away from those day breakers and away from people like Quinn and Ash."   
  
"I know that. But HOW? If the Harmon's noticed any change they would know we were up to something!" I answered glaring   
  
" We need to get someone in Circle daybreak. I will." She said almost whispering.   
  
"No, Charity. You're a vampire they won't trust you. Everyone knows who you are anyways. They need someone they've never heard of." I smiled coyly at Raven who smiled back with her thin colorless lips.  
  
" Tomorrow morning Raven, you'll be a new member of Circle Daybreak." 


End file.
